¿ Amigos Con Derecho ?
by Holy Duckies
Summary: Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Una tarde él me invita a su casa, pero lo que me espera es algo que nunca olvidaré One Shot U/A Lemoon Grafico


**Summary: ****Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Una tarde él me invita a su casa, pero lo que me espera es algo que nunca olvidaré One Shot U/A Lemoon Grafico **

Era una tarde cualquiera cuando estaba yo en mi habitación, y recostada en mi cama, mi cabeza daba vueltas al pesar en él. Su nombre es Edward, íbamos juntos a la misma escuela y en el mismo grupo; y desde el primer día en que llegué como nueva alumna sólo tuve ojos para verlo a él. Es un muchacho muy guapo, tiene cabello castaño claro, ojos verde esmeralda, tez blanca, 1.72 m y complexión delgada, cuerpo de 10. Nos hicimos amigos casi de inmediato y yo estaba muy contenta y casi incrédula, no creía que fuera a hacer amigos tan rápido y en especial me costaba creer que el chico que me gustaba se convirtiera pronto en mi mejor amigo.

Había pasado un poco de tiempo cuando yo deposité toda mi confianza en él, y él en mí, hacíamos todo juntos y siempre me cautivaba cuando no estábamos dentro de la escuela, nos veíamos con mucha frecuencia y poco a poco me había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Pero, aún recostada en la cama, me preguntaba con temor si él sentiría algo así por mi. Claro que siempre había demostrado tenerme cariño, pero no estaba segura de sus sentimientos y limitarme a ser solamente su amiga me estaba enloqueciendo…

Me sobresalté al escuchar el tono de llamada de mi celular, lo tomé en mis manos y revisé quién llamaba. Era Edward, mi corazón dio un vuelco al leer su nombre en la pantalla de mi teléfono, y torpemente intento presionar la tecla "Contestar".

"¿Hola?" – saludo algo nerviosa.

"¿Bella?" – pregunta él con su voz suave que tanto me encanta.

"Si, eh… ¿como estas?"

"Yo muy bien, ¿y tu?"

"También bien – contesto tratando de tranquilizarme - ¿Qué pasa?"

"Quería preguntarte si tienes planes esta tarde."

"Emm… no, no tengo nada que hacer hoy" – mi estómago tiembla un poco de la emoción – "¿Porqué lo preguntas?"

"Lo que pasa es que quiero invitarte a mi casa hoy a ver una película, ¿te gustaría?"

"Oh… ¡por supuesto! Me encantaría."

"Entonces paso por ti en… ¿10 minutos?" – noté en su voz una nota de entusiasmo.

"Ok, te esperaré aquí… Adiós."

"Adiós."

Sonreí y dejé el teléfono a un lado, corrí hacia el espejo y me cepillé un poco el cabello, quería verme bonita para él. Me senté en la cama mientras lo esperaba, la distancia entre nuestras casas no era mucha así que llegaría pronto, supuse que en el carro de sus padres. Los 10 minutos se me estaban haciendo eternos, cuando por fin, escuché el timbre y bajé corriendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre, con sus ojos color verde mirándome, y con una tierna sonrisa me saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Le devolví la sonrisa y me tomó con delicadeza de la mano (varias veces lo había hecho ya), indicándome que subiera al coche. Me abrió la puerta y abordé poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa, mirando cómo caminaba para subir al asiento del piloto.

Tuvimos una breve charla y llegamos a su casa, él abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso. Entré y la casa estaba muy silenciosa, me sorprendí y a la vez me emocioné, ya que supuse que estaría un rato a solas con él.

Edward, ¿no hay nadie en la casa?

No – responde con una sonrisa – Mis padres están de viaje por unos días, cuestiones de negocios.

Ya veo… - digo un tanto nerviosa.

¿Quieres ver la película en mi habitación?

Noté como mis mejillas comenzaban a ponerse muy calientes, seguramente ya estaban coloradas.

¿No será mejor verla en la sala? – pregunté muy apenada.

Es más cómoda la cama, ¿no crees? – me dice en un tono un tanto picarón.

Eh… si, eso creo…

El sólo hecho de saber que yo estaría junto a él en su habitación, completamente solos y recostados en la cama… me ponía bastante nerviosa, ¡tenerlo tan cerca de mi! Comencé a fantasear que él besaba mis labios, que me tomaba por la cintura y me abrazaba con tanta ternura…

¿Pasa algo? – pregunta con curiosidad en sus ojos.

No, nada – sonrío tratando de disimular – Vayamos entonces a tu habitación para escoger la película.

Él sonrió y pasó frente a mí para conducirme hasta su habitación, entré y suspiré disimuladamente, notando que el cuarto estaba impregnado de ese aroma que tanto me gustaba: su deliciosa esencia.

Si quieres puedes sentarte – me indica señalando la cama – Mientras yo buscaré las películas.

Gracias – y me senté en la cama.

¿Como qué genero te gustaría ver?

Dejaré que tú decidas, ¿si?

¡Ok!

Él me sonrió y se agachó para buscar en una cómoda las películas, mientras yo contemplé su trasero; estaba muy bien formado, muy redondito… habían sido un par de ocasiones cuando en la escuela hacía eso, me encantaba verlo pero al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable, después de todo era mi mejor amigo.

Traté de distraerme, así que me tumbe en la cama y giré mi cabeza para oler su almohada. Mmmhh… qué delicioso.

Ya sé cual veremos – dijo él levantándose con una película en las manos.

De acuerdo – dije yo recorriéndome hacia un lado de la cama para dejarle espacio a Edward.

Él puso la película en el DVD y mientras comenzaba se recostó a mi lado, yo no estaba de todo acostada, sino que me senté recargando mi espalda en la cabecera.

Entonces mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse cuando en la pantalla de la televisión apareció una mujer desnuda. Me volví rápidamente hacia Edward, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Me habías dicho que nunca habías visto una peli porno – dijo Edward con voz traviesa.

P-pero… - titubeé - ¡Esto no está bien!

¿No te da curiosidad verla?

La verdad es que sí me daba curiosidad ver una película de ese tipo.

Pues… sí, un poco, creo…

Entonces ¿qué dices? – pregunta él, mirándome intensamente – ¿La dejo correr o quieres que ponga otra película?

Dudé un momento pero de pronto mi mente empezó a trabajar de más… me excitaba un poco la situación, pero no me atrevía a hacer cosas de ese tipo con mi mejor amigo…

No pasará nada – dijo tranquilizándome - Somos amigos, ¿no? Sólo vamos a satisfacer nuestra curiosidad.

Ok, está bien, pero sólo un poco ¿eh?

Él sonrió sin decir una palabra y volvió a recostarse, mientras yo me volvía a sentar. Las escenas eran muy cachondas y yo comenzaba a sentirme muy nerviosa, en mi mente imaginaba que el hombre y la mujer de la película éramos Edward y yo. Sentí que un poco de líquido caliente escurría de mi vagina y me mojaba las panties, me sonrojé y me avergoncé de mí misma pero el deseo de sentir a Edward me estaba matando por dentro, así que me recosté junto a él y tímidamente tomé su cálido brazo con mis manos mientras mi cabeza se posaba ligeramente en su hombro.

Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte y por un momento sentí desilusión, ya que Edward había quitado su brazo, pero en un segundo cambió todo, ya que él comenzaba a acariciarme el cabello y la espalda.

¿Qué haces? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Nada… acariciándote – respondió él tranquilamente - ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

No, al contrario – dije suspirando.

Me concentraba en la sensación de sus dedos acariciando mi espalda por encima de la blusa, el lo hacía con un poco de timidez pero me gustaba tanto que me acerqué más a el y lo abracé. Quería decirle que lo amaba, pero algo me lo impedía, no quería perder la hermosa amistad que teníamos. Era demasiado cobarde para confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Te quiero, Edward – murmuré, en varias ocasiones le había dicho que lo quería, y él también me lo había dicho. Pero ese "te quiero", era sólo cariño de amigos…

Yo también te quiero mucho, bells – me dijo con dulzura, y con su mano tomó mi cabeza y la colocó en su pecho. Escuché su corazón latiendo fuerte.

Entonces mi mirada como por inercia se posa en sus jeans. Me altera un poco ver que su pene ha tenido una erección, pero no era para menos, porque yo también me había humedecido. Cada roce de sus dedos con mi espalda me hacían tener escalofríos, y de vez en cuando, humedecerme un poco más. Pero ver que él también estaba excitándose… me prendió más.

Decidí no quedarme atrás y con la yema de mis dedos acaricié su pecho, suave y lentamente… el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró y sus dedos levantaron mi blusa un poco para acariciar mi piel. Comenzó por la espalda y subió poco a poco hasta llegar a la altura de mis senos, y con mucha delicadeza deslizó su mano para rozar uno de ellos… mis panties ya estaban muy mojadas y comencé a sentir una especie de punzada en mi clítoris, mientras respiraba con irregularidad.

Levanté un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada penetrante quedó fija en mí y poco a poco su rostro se acercó al mío. Cerré los ojos, ansiosa de sentir sus labios, su respiración me hacía cosquillas en la cara y la punta de su nariz rozó con la mía. Sus labios tocaron los míos y sentí un toque eléctrico en todo mi cuerpo, sus labios eran tan suaves y el sabor de su saliva me hizo sentir en el cielo, su lengua era suave y jugueteaba con la mía dentro de mi boca, quería comérmelo en ese mismo momento, el aroma de su respiración era tan embriagante que solo podía pensar en besarlo.

Mi mano acarició brevemente su pecho por debajo de la playera y después bajé hasta acariciar su pene por encima de los jeans, lo hice muy lentamente, recorriéndolo con mis dedos, estaba muy duro y muy grueso… él se estremeció un poco y suspiró con un gemido casi inaudible; mi corazón se aceleró aún más cuando Edward se abrió paso con su mano entre mis jeans y tocó mi trasero con mucha suavidad mientras seguíamos ese beso tan húmedo y delicioso. Bajó más su mano y sus dedos rozaron los labios de mi ya húmeda vagina.

Me puse de rodillas y lo miré a los ojos, esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

Edward … debemos parar – le dije algo preocupada.

¿Porqué? – preguntó él – ¿No te gusta?

No es eso – respondí con nerviosismo – No quiero seguir… no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

Nuestra amistad no se arruinará – dijo sonriendo.

¿Prometes que todo será igual que siempre?

Edward no respondió, se limitó a levantarse y besarme en los labios apasionadamente. No pude resistirme, era una sensación tan deliciosa que ya no quería parar.

De pronto sentí cómo la suave mano de él se deslizaba por debajo de mis panties, yo estaba tan húmeda que sus dedos resbalaron fácilmente por lo largo de mis labios internos. Ningún hombre había tocado mis partes íntimas, jamás había experimentado algo tan maravilloso como esto… solté un gemidito de placer y coloqué mis dedos sobre la cremallera de Edward, quería ver por primera vez su pene (en realidad jamás había visto uno); y lo miré esperando su aprobación.

Hazlo – me dijo con una sonrisa, y me besó los labios de nuevo.

Yo obedecí, bajé su cremallera y desabotoné los jeans. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo, pero me anticipé y tiré de sus pantalones hacia abajo, con todo y el bóxer.

Lo que vi casi me deja boquiabierta, nunca imaginé que el pene de Edward fuera tan grande, estaba muy grueso, totalmente erecto y un poco húmedo. El olor de su líquido pre seminal era algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Tomé su miembro con mi mano y comencé a masturbarlo con suavidad, al descubrir totalmente su pene me excitó ver que la cabeza estaba un poco enrojecida por la acumulación de sangre, era muy lisa y brillaba un poco gracias al líquido; él mientras tanto suspiraba de placer y me acariciaba el cabello. Lo examiné detalladamente mientras mi mano subía y bajaba, tenía venas marcadas a lo largo. En ese momento me dio mucha curiosidad probarlo y tenerlo en mi boca, así que le pedí que se recostara y lo miré a los ojos.

¿Te gusta cómo te toco? – le pregunté sensualmente.

Me encanta, hermosa – respondió Edward con cara de lujuria.

¿Me dejarías darle un pequeño beso?

Si… - me dijo algo pasmado.

Descubrí su pene totalmente, sosteniéndolo hacia arriba con mi mano. Me acerqué lentamente, con un poco de miedo, pero al fin mis labios tocaron la punta del pene, era tan suave y excitante que mis labios se quedaron estáticos durante un momento. Después los despegué y volví a darle otro beso, humedeciéndome los labios con su lubricante natural, mientras yo hacía esto Edward comenzó a gemir un poco y colocó su mano en mi nuca, entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello. Empujó suavemente mi cabeza y sin previo aviso, su pene se abrió paso entre mis labios.

Me encantaba tener esa hermosa verga dentro de mi boca, su lubricante tocó mi lengua, tenía un sabor muy especial y me pareció delicioso. Comencé a mover mi lengua alrededor del pene de Edward, lo cual provocó que se pusiera mucho más duro, lo miré a los ojos y no estoy segura de esto pero me pareció que su pene creció un poco en ese momento, estaba ya mas grueso y apenas si cabía dentro de mi boca.

Edward tiró suavemente de mi cabello para levantar mi cabeza y volvió a empujarme. Entonces entendí lo que él quería y moví mi cabeza en forma de vaivén para meter y sacar su verga, aunque solamente metía la mitad en mi boca. Él empezó a respirar agitadamente y yo acaricie su abdomen con dulzura. Se me ocurrió probar hasta dónde aguantaría mi boca retener su pene, así que aguanté la respiración y cerré mi garganta para acercar mi cabeza lo más que pude. Sentí cómo su verga tocó mis amígdalas y el gruñó un poco, empujando mi cabeza aún más. Tosí un poco aún con su carne llenando mi boca y me levanté para recuperar el aire.

¿Estás bien? – me preguntó con preocupación.

Sólo sonreí y él hizo lo mismo, pero creo que ésta vez él quería ponerse en acción. Me despojó lentamente de mis jeans y de mis panties, dejando al descubierto mis partes íntimas. Sentí mucho pudor pero no me resistí, quería entregarme a él por completo. También me quitó la blusa y me desabrochó el bra, el cual cayó rozándome los brazos; sus manos se dirigieron a mis pechos y los acarició con mucha delicadeza, lo cual me arrancó un gemido de placer. Sus manos me fascinan, son suaves y sus dedos son largos, pero muy varoniles… con esos dedos de ángel rozó durante un minuto mis ya duros pezones y enseguida acercó su boca.

Su fresca lengua me provocó escalofríos, besó mis pezones como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el seno que estaba libre; y con la otra mano me sostenía de la espalda. Succionaba mis pezones mientras su lengua se movía en círculos, me causaba tanto placer que comencé a gemir un poco más intenso, la textura de su lengua me estaba poniendo cada vez más caliente y no pude evitar acariciar su cabello castaño con ambas manos, para que no se despegara de mis pechos. Me daba besos tiernos pero sensuales en el vientre mientras me acariciaba las piernas, y de vez en cuando recorría mi piel con la punta de su lengua. Mi vagina estaba tan húmeda que mis jugos ya habían manchado la colcha de la cama.

Hazme tuya, Edward – le dije desesperadamente.

¿Quieres que lo hagamos? – me preguntó mordiéndome la oreja.

Si… porfavor – le respondí tímidamente.

Edward se despojó de su playera y al fin los dos estábamos completamente desnudos. Admiré su cuerpo por unos segundos y él admiró el mío, no podía creer que estuviera desnuda frente al hombre más perfecto del mundo, totalmente a su merced. Estaba dispuesta a entregarle mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y por primera vez sentí mi piel rozando con la suya, su calidez me envolvía por completo y mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuerte. Me derretía ante esa sensación y lo besé desesperadamente mientras mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello.

Él me sostuvo por la espalda y me recostó suavemente en la cama, yo abrí mis piernas para que él se acomodara entre ellas. Mi clítoris palpitaba como nunca antes, y cerré los ojos cuando la punta de su pene acarició mis labios vaginales, después se posó en la entrada de mi vagina y lo miré a los ojos.

¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó acariciándome el rostro.

Sí – respondí algo nerviosa – Quiero entregarte mi cuerpo.

Posó su frente contra la mía y en un movimiento suave y lento, su pene se introdujo en mi vagina. Suspiró y yo gemí de placer, aferrándome a su espalda. No me dolió, mi himen ya se había rasgado cuando una vez hacía deporte en la escuela; pero aún así, el ancho de su verga apenas si cabía dentro de mí.

Sentí que no sólo mi cuerpo se unía al de él, sino que también mi alma ya estaba ligada a la suya. Ya no quería seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, así que lo tome de la nuca para susurrarle al oído:

Edward, te amo…

En ese momento él dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, introduciendo todo el largo de su pene. Gemí un poco más, sentí como llegaba hasta el fondo.

Yo también te amo, Bella– me dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras yo suspiraba.

¿De verdad?

Si, deseaba esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Yo también…

Volvió a hacer ese movimiento de vaivén suavemente y sentí como me mojaba, su pene se llenó de mis jugos y la penetración se hacía más fácil. Volvió a apoyar su frente contra la mía y su respiración golpeaba mi rostro, nos dábamos besos cortos y pronto nuestra piel se tornó brillosa por el sudor. Edward comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas, yo gemía con más intensidad y me retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo, entregándole todo… la excitación en mi cuerpo era grandiosa, la habitación pronto se lleno del sonido que provocaba la embestida de sus caderas contra mi trasero y de nuestros gemidos.

Vi el rostro de Edward y tuve un sentimiento de satisfacción al ver su expresión de placer, supe que él quería más y más tanto como yo deseaba que esto fuera eterno.

Se separó de mí, sin sacar su miembro de mi vagina, y se puso de rodillas. Tomó mis piernas para subirlas a la altura de su pecho, colocándome en forma de L, y las besó, muy lentamente, mientras embestía de nuevo con suavidad. Sentía su verga acariciando cada centímetro de mi pared vaginal, llegando hasta el límite de mi vagina, lo cual me causó un poco de dolor. Pero era un dolor muy excitante, quería que Edward me hiciera completamente suya, no importaba el costo.

Abre las piernas, amor – me ordenó.

Yo las abrí y él dirigió su mano hacia mi vagina, sentí cómo su dedo pulgar se había posado en mi clítoris y lo presionaba haciendo círculos. Mi espalda se arqueó inconscientemente, sentía que tanto placer no cabía dentro de mi cuerpo y ya no gemía, sino que casi gritaba mientras él tenía una nota de satisfacción en el rostro, lo miré con lujuria y de nuevo recostó su cuerpo sobre el mío, haciendo que mis pezones rozaran deliciosamente contra su pecho. Besé sus hombros, su cuello y su rostro cuando él puso sus manos en mi trasero, pegándome más a sus caderas. No soporté más la tensión sexual y comencé a moverme sensualmente debajo de él, meneaba mis caderas haciendo que su verga llegara mucho más adentro.

Más, más, más, quería más y no podía dejar de gemir, mi vagina se estaba contrayendo y un placer desmesurado recorrió mi columna y todo mi cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz, un chorro de líquido muy caliente salió de mi vagina y mis uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Edward, no quería que él se despegara de mí. Él mientras tanto besaba sensualmente mis mejillas y mi cuello.

El primer orgasmo de mi vida había sido espectacular, casi me faltaba el aire. Edward me miró con una sonrisa y tomó mi mano para besarla.

Eres hermosa.

Perdón por haberte rasguñado – le dije muy apenada, mientras él besaba los dedos de mi mano.

Me gustó que lo hicieras – me dijo muy cachondo – eso quiere decir que te estaba gustando.

Nunca había tenido un orgasmo – le dije echando mi cara de lado en la almohada mientras suspiraba.

Lo sé – y se puso de rodillas de nuevo – Ven.

Me puse también de rodillas y él tomó mis caderas.

Acomódate de espaldas hacia mí – me dijo con suavidad.

Hice lo que él me dijo y cuando estuve acomodada, él puso su mano sobre mi espalda y me empujó, haciendo que me pusiera a cuatro patas. Levanté más mi trasero, dejando a la vista de él mi vagina. Edward tomó su pene con una mano, para dirigirlo hacia la entrada. Me penetró de golpe, provocando que yo gimiera de la forma más vulgar, entonces colocó ambas manos sobre mis glúteos y comenzó a darme más sexo, pero ésta vez lo hacía mucho más fuerte. Yo casi gritaba, mi vagina ahora estaba muy sensible, él gruñía de placer y me dio una sonora nalgada.

¡Ay! – me quejé.

Me gustan tus pompas – dijo él lujuriosamente.

Son tuyas ahora – le contesté en un gesto sumiso.

Siguió penetrándome casi salvajemente cuando sentí que su pene se endurecía mucho más como cuando estuvo en mi boca. Edward recorrió sus manos por mi espalda y mi cintura hasta llegar a mis pechos, y se aferró a ellos para jalarme hacia él en cada embestida. Me estaba gustando mucho, me sentía dominada por él, quería ser su gatita y complacerlo en todo lo que él me pidiera.

Espera… m-me vengo… - dijo casi sin aliento.

Yo me separé de él ya que no quería quedar embarazada, pero se me ocurrió dejar que eyaculara en mi boca. Quería saber qué sabor tenía su semen, así que me di la vuelta y tomé su verga para introducirla en mi boca, la lamí y succioné como si fuera una paletita… él tomaba mi cabeza con fuerza y gimió de nuevo; y sentí cómo su lechita caliente salía con tanta presión que llegó hasta mi garganta, era mucho semen, noté que a Edward le estaba gustando mucho lo que yo le hacía y jugué un poco con su semen en mi boca, a la vez que recorría su pene con mi lengua.

Cuando terminó de eyacular me separé de él, tragándome su leche y limpiándome la comisura de los labios, ya que se había escurrido un poco. En mi garganta y mi lengua quedó impregnado ese sabor tan especial que tenía su lechita. Le sonreí de una manera perversa y el se tumbó en la cama para recuperar el aliento, extendió sus brazos hacia mí y yo me recosté en su pecho, escuchando su corazón todavía latiendo fuerte.

Te amo – murmuró acariciándome la mejilla

Y yo a ti más – respondí besando su pecho.

Mientras acaricia mi cabello, me quedo dormida en el pecho de mi amado, con un sentimiento maravilloso, guardando en mi corazón el recuerdo de aquella primera vez con el hombre que más adoro.

FIN

* * *

**Olaa otro O/S hot hehehe me encanto qedo super hot xD**

**la secuela de Topaz Visions esta en construccion no he tenido mucho tiempo ya saben el terremoto i todo eso u.u soi de chile por lo qe esta la grande e estado ocupa tratando de ayudar i esas cosas pero entre esta semana subire el primer cap ;)**

**Reviiews ? botoncito verde, cuadradito de abajo ;)**


End file.
